


A Date at the Park

by Neko_ryn



Series: Unconventional [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: In which they take the girls to the park and Seokmin teaches them how to play with leaves.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Implied OT13
Series: Unconventional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961350
Kudos: 11





	A Date at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I bring you a little one shot for my SVT OT13 Family AU! This is also a submission for the unbeleafable bingo event I'm participating at in Tumblr! The prompt for this one shot was: jumping in a leaf pile. I suppose there was a lot more than just jumping but the intention is there hehe Enjoy!
> 
> One quick important note: Minghao is non-binary! I decided to capitalize the They/Them pronouns when talking about Minghao to avoid confusions 'cause there's a good bunch of characters in here.

The smell of freshly steamed rice and grilled meat filled the apartment as Minghao helped Eunyeong and Jieun pick their outfits for the day. It had been Their idea to let them pick, arguing that it would be a good way for the girls to exercise their creativity and to learn to make their own decisions. The others had agreed after Seungkwan’s enthusiastic response to the idea. Minghao’s task was simply to supervise that the girls picked clothes adequate to the season.

Once they had finished choosing, Minghao called Seokmin so he would help Them get the girls dressed. Eunyeong had chosen a blue sweater that was covered in glitter (which Minghao condemned but she had insisted on getting it) with a pair of pants, and Jieun had chosen some yellow overalls. Seokmin grabbed some extra thermal underclothes just to make sure they were protected from the cold weather, and they were ready to go.

“Okay, all dressed and pretty, little… What are you this week?” Minghao asked, trying to suppress a smile as They remembered how last week Eunyeong had insisted they were lions.

“Magic dinosaurs!” Eunyeong yelled right before roaring, making them all laugh.

“Right,” Minghao nodded and guided her out of the room by the hand. “Well my little magic dinosaur, ready for our park date?”

“Yes!” Eunyeong jumped, excited. She had slept really well last night and the excitement she felt dwindled the pain quite a lot.

Minghao turned and observed how Seokmin signed, asking Jieun if she was ready for the park date. Jieun nodded enthusiastically before asking Seokmin to pick her up. She loved being carried around, and most of the parents complied with no hesitation (much to Seungkwan’s dismay, who thought they pampered her too much but always picked her up when she asked).

“I made you a snack!” Mingyu yelled from the kitchen, and he came out with a pretty little lunch box full of freshly made kimbap. 

“I’ll take that.” Jisoo said as he walked out of the room Mingyu, Seungcheol and Seungkwan shared. He grabbed the lunchbox and kissed Mingyu on the cheek as a thank you.

“Is Seungkwan ready yet?” Seokmin asked, arms full of Jieun. 

“I am!” Seungkwan replied as he walked out of his room, followed by Seungcheol who had a dopey smile on his face.

“Did you apply lipstick?” Minghao raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile on Their face.

Seungkwan covered his mouth and flushed a bright red color as everyone else laughed. Eunyeong looked at them in confusion, trying to understand why they hadn’t left yet, so she pulled on Minghao’s hand until she had caught Their attention, and pulled Them towards the door.

“Let’s just go!” Seungkwan rushed them, pushing them softly out the door and completely ignoring Mingyu and Seungcheol who were still snickering happily.

“See you later, have a fun date!” Seungcheol yelled right before they closed the door.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the park, Seokmin grabbed both girls by the hands and ran off to play at the jungle gyms. Seungkwan followed closely after while Minghao and Jisoo walked hand in hand, a little further back. Seokmin helped the girls on the slides and Seungkwan caught them as they came down to make sure they didn’t fall.

The park was pretty much empty because the weather was a little cold. They weren’t planning to stay for long, but the girls had been complaining about wanting to play at the park and they had reached an agreement to go that day. So Minghao and Jisoo sat at a nearby bench and watched the other four play.

“I have an amazing idea,” Seokmin said as he helped Jieun up the slide. “Wait for me!”

Seokmin ran off and began gathering small piles upon piles of fallen leaves, piling them over at the end of the slide. In no time, there was a small pile of leaves waiting for the girls to slide into it. Seungkwan praised Seokmin and chuckled. He remembered jumping into piles of leaves as a kid, and he was certain the girls would like it too.

Eunyeong went first. She giggled as she went down and collided with the pile of leaves, letting out an excited scream as the leaves flew everywhere. Minghao yelled too, but for a completely different reason.

“No! They’re gonna get their clothes dirty!” Minghao lamented, standing up from the bench. Jisoo laughed next to Them and made Them sit back down.

“This is not your next big fashion project, let them have fun!” He hugged Minghao so They wouldn’t try to leave and scold Seokmin.

Jieun was next, and when she landed in the pile of leaves she immediately grabbed them and began throwing them at Seungkwan while laughing. Seungkwan did his best to avoid them, but when he did get hit he fell dramatically to the ground and wouldn’t wake up until Jieun gave him a ‘kiss of true love’. Instead, she threw a bunch of leaves to his face and ran away from him. Seungkwan immediately chased after her.

Meanwhile, Eunyeong had decided to help Seokmin make an even bigger pile of leaves. Once it was done, Seokmin taught her how to jump into it, and soon enough she had all sorts of dried leaves in her hair and on her glittery sweater. Minghao lamented it next to Jisoo, who only chuckled at Them.

.“Would it make you feel better if we go there and stop them?” Jisoo suggested, to which Minghao nodded.

They walked to the group of four, who were working on making an even bigger pile than the previous two. Minghao wasn’t even there yet when They began scolding the rest for playing around with the leaves when they were dirty and could have insects in them. As soon as They were next to the pile though, Jisoo pushed Minghao softly with his hips and made Them fall into the pile of leaves, sending them everywhere.

“Hyung!” Minghao yelled, indignant.

“Oh sorry,” Jisoo apologized, trying to contain his laughter. “Girls, it seems like someone needs some love ‘cause They’re grumpy, hm?”

The girls quickly followed and jumped into the pile and onto Minghao, who let out a soft groan as They were squished under the weight of Their two daughters. They couldn’t remain annoyed as Eunyeong and Jieun sprinkled leaves over Their clothes and hair like they were delicately decorating some sort of cake. So, instead, Minghao lied down fully and began to make an angel out of leaves.

“Feeling better?” Seungkwan asked, crouching down to remove a leaf from Minghao’s hair.

“I’m gonna accuse you with Seungcheol and you’ll be on laundry duty this week, I hope you know that.” Minghao threatened with a smile on Their face, making the others laugh.

“Well, might as well make the most out of it!” Seokmin exclaimed as he grabbed a bunch of leaves and threw them on top of Minghao.

When they got home they all had leaves inside their jackets and sweaters, but the smiles on the faces of Jieun and Eunyeong made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media! I love making friends!  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
